Happy Birthday Gone Wrong
by oh.so'rock
Summary: Ashley Burke is having her birthday with her sister, Mary-Kate Burke, and she's determined to have Ross Lambert as her boyfriend. With the help of a book that her friend gave her, she had done EVERYTHING. But what happens if Ross only liked Mary-Kate?


**CHAPTER 1 : BIRTHDAY REMEMBERENCE**

"Oh my God!", 12 year-old Ashley Burke cried to her roomate, Phoebe Cahill.  
"What? Is my outfit _that_ bad?", Phoebe asked, frowning.  
"No! Heck, no! I wasn't talking about your outfit, silly. I just remembered that in just a week, it will be my birthday!", Ashley explained.  
"Wow! Really? Great!", cried Phoebe.  
"Yeah, I know! We could have parties, balloons, and not to mention.. lots of boys!", Ashley said, her eyes sparkled.  
"Ooh, boys? Well, for one, I knew who you'd invite for sure! Ross Lambert! DUH!", Phoebe teased, while twirling in front of the big mirror.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny, Phoebs. But yeah, I will invite him for sure. It's the perfect chance to impress him!", agreed Ashley.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's tell the whole world about your birthday and get them talking about it!"

Mary-Kate was in a rush today. She had baseball practice in just 5 minutes and she had forgotten her lucky ball. She claims that she couldn't play if she ever lost the ball. So, she came back to her dorm room to get it. "Yo, MK! What date is today?", asked Campbell, Mary-Kate's roomate, when Mary-Kate opened the door.  
"Uh, I don't know. June 15th, I guess?", answered Mary-Kate.  
"Oh right! Thanks a bunch, MK!", thanked Campbell.  
"Welcome, matey!", said Mary-Kate, trying to sound like a pirate.  
"Hey! If today is June 15th.. Isn't your birthday's like in just a week from now?", asked Campbell again, cheerfully.  
"Huh? Hmm.. I guess so. Maybe.. Oh yeah! Now I remember!", cried Mary-Kate.  
"How could you forgot your own birthday, MK? But anyhow, we've got to get going, the practice is in 2 minutes! We gotta run!", said Campbell while she started running.  
"Right behind you, girl!", as Mary-Kate started running behind Campbell.

After baseball practice, it was time for dinner. Tonight's course is vegetable sandwich. All the girls at White Oak Academy gather round in the dining hall to eat together. After getting their own sandwich, Mary-Kate and Campbell quickly joined a table with their friends, including Ashley and Phoebe.  
"Hey guys! Mary-Kate's got great news, and she'd like to share it with you!", Campbell started saying.  
"So do Ashley! Right, Ash?", asked Phoebe.  
"Uh-huh.", Ashley nodded.  
Then Mary-Kate and Ashley both said, "It's my birthday next week"  
They looked at each other quizzically, and then they giggled.  
"Must be a twin-thing, which is really cool!", another of their friend, Cheryl Miller, said.  
"Yeah! Anyway, are you guys planning to have any parties?", Summer Sorenson asked excitedly.  
"Well.. maybe. I vote for a party! Anyone wanna help me set it up?", Ashley said.  
"I'll absolutely help! Since this is my party too. Anyone else wanted to help?", Mary-Kate volounteered.  
"I'll help will the decorations, is it okay if it's a little.. you know, vintage?", Phoebe asked. It's a no brainer why Phoebe volounteered for the decorations of vintage stuff. She practically lived for vintage anything. Especially her clothes. She even said they were from the 70's, maybe even older than that.  
"It's okay, Phoebs. Make it a little vintage, but not everything, kay?", Ashley said.  
"I can help with the music, if you want. I can search for the DJ and stuff. What's the theme again?", Cheryl asked, taking a small bite from the sandwich.  
"Oh yeah, we haven't decided on a theme yet. How about we set it up at the gym? That way we can set a side as a sporty side and the other as a glamour side.", Mary-Kate said.  
"You're brilliant, MK! I'll totally help you on setting up the sporty side!", Campbell cried.  
"And don't worry, Ashley. I'm _so_ helping you on the glamour side, since I'm oh-so glam, too!", Summer said.  
"Cool! Let's go talk to Mrs. Pritchard about this. I hope she will let us use the gym.", Ashley nervously said.  
"Let's go, party crew!", everybody cried cheerfully, while standing up.  
"But first, we gotta finish our sandwiches!", Mary-Kate said.  
"Yeah..", everybody on the table agreed. They sat down on their chairs again.

The girls quickly finished their sandwiches and they go straight to Mrs. Pritchard's office. Mrs. Pritchard is the headmistress of White Oak Academy, the all-girls boarding school. When they got there, they talked to her about the birthday party they've been planning. And after she heard everything, she agreed to have it at the gym. Then the girls part up to go to their own rooms.

"Wow! I can't believe Mrs. Pritchard agreed! Yay!", Ashley exclaimed.  
"Uh-huh. Although I've already known that she would, because she nodded when we explained about the party.", said Phoebe, yawning.  
"Well, now it's time to par-tayy! Right, Phoebs?", cheered Ashley.  
"Yup. Of course we have to set,  
Ding-dong! "Delivery package for Ashley Burke!", said a mailman.  
Ashley opened the door and took the package while she autographed the reciept.  
"Thank you", said Ashley.  
"You're welcome anytime.", said the mailman.  
"Ooh-kay, I know you're hot and everything. But who'd deliver a package around here? It's not like you two can't meet or anything. And it's late at night!", asked Phoebe, frowning.  
"Oh, don't give me that look, Phoebs. I don't know who delivered this.", said Ashley, while checking the sender address. "What!? Can it be?", cried Ashley.  
"Who? Who is it, Ash? Tell me!", said Phoebe, getting excited.  
"It's--It's.. her! It's really her! Hooray! She remembered!", cried Ashley again, without hearing Phoebe's question.  
"Hello? Earth to Ashley! Earth to Ashley Burke! I asked a question, didn't you hear it?", asked Phoebe while throwing a pillow at Ashley.  
"Ouch! And hey! It's not my fault to get excited, y'know! But what the heck, I'll tell you! It's a gift for my birthday from my old-distant friend. Her name is Miranda.", explained Ashley.  
"You have an old friend and you didn't told me about it? Ouch, Ashley! I'm heartbroken", said Phoebe, sarcastically.  
"Quit being a drama queen, will you? And I'm really sorry about not telling about Miranda to you. I thought you wouldn't care a bit about her.", apologized Ashley, sweetly.  
"Well, girl.. Then, you don't know me completely. It's not like I would blackmail her to told her to stop being your friend. Instead, I would really like to get to know her. The more, the merrier!", said Phoebe.  
"Sorry then, Phoebs. Next time, I'm _so_ telling you the 411 on the friendship department in my life! Anyways, wanna check what's inside this package, Phoebs?", asked Ashley.  
"Sure. Whatever you say, Madame. You're the one who'd gonna have the birthday anyway.", Phoebe said back.  
The two girls carefully unwrapped the package and they soon found out that the present was a book. It wasn't just any ordinary boring book, it was a guide book. A guide on how to get a guy as a boyfriend.  
"Coolio! This book must be full of total awesomeness! And I know that because Miranda always picks the best books! Maybe this one's even a best-seller!", cried Ashley as she flipped the pages.  
"Okay, be truthful here. Are you just prasing that book because it's picked by Miranda.. or do you want that book to teach you on how to get Ross?", Phoebe threatened.  
"Uh, can I say.. both? Okay, fine.. I'm prasing this book because I wanted to get Ross. Satisfied?", Ashley truthfully said.  
"Well, good enough. Now that you're being truthful to me, I wanna help you get your dream guy there. If we wanna make Ross your super-special birthday present, then we have less than 1 week to get him to notice you, praise you, and ask you to be his girlfriend. If we wanna make all that happen, we gotta start now.", explained Phoebe.  
"Whoah, you sounded like an MTV MADE coach just then. But you're right about the 'starting now' part! Well then, shall we read this book right away or not?", asked Ashley.  
"Let's!", cried Phoebe cheerfully.


End file.
